


YNEK au where Race dies

by Dylkntz



Series: You Never Even Knew au [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU for my AU?, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, I'm having writers block for my au so this is the result, M/M, Mafia!Spot, mafia!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Basically an au for my au where Race dies instead of getting powersTechnancially you don't have to read the au to read this
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: You Never Even Knew au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006029
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	YNEK au where Race dies

Spot was with Davey when he got the call. 

“Is the last of it Sean?” Davey asked, dropping two boxes in the empty living room 

“Uh yeah I think that’s it.” Spot turned around, taking in the empty apartment, “ _ God _ this place is a  _ shit _ hole.” 

Davey laughed, opening a box, “Then why are you living here.”

Spot froze, “Uh...well you know Tony’s living here, and I don’t want him to be alone.” 

Davey shrugged, “Yeah whatever.” 

Spot sighed, and started to open some boxes. His fingers brushed over the contents of the box, and he smiled sadly to himself. At the top of the box was a picture of Spot, Jack, Tony, and Charlie. All of them were covered in glitter and paint. Spot was carrying Tony bridal style, because he had twisted his ankle and claimed he couldn’t walk.

The picture was from Jack’s 18th birthday, making Spot 17, Tony just barely 17, and Charlie 16. Jack wanted nothing more than to do paintball so Medda set up a paintball arena in one of Spot’s father’s empty lots, Spot and Tony of course couldn't have normal paintball. So they decided to replace the paint balls with glitter paintballs. Spot was pretty sure he still had glitter on him. 

He laughed to himself as he put the picture down, the one under it was from Tony’s sweet sixteen. Tony had come out about a week before that, so the party was rainbow themed. Tony was on Spot’s back, kissing his cheek jokingly, while Spot was caught mid laugh. Jack had painted everyone’s faces, so Tony had a big rainbow on his face, while Spot had a football on his left cheek. 

The next picture was Spot’s favorite picture. It was only taken a month ago, at Spot and Tony’s graduation. Both of them in their gowns, Spot’s arm around Tony, while Tony rested his head on Spot’s. Tony had the biggest smile on his face, holding his diploma up like it was the cure to cancer.

“Hey Sean?” Davey asked, causing Spot to almost drop the picture

“ _ Jeez _ ,” Spot laughed, “Yeah wassup Dave?” 

Davey glanced at the photo in Spot’s hand, he smiled softly, before turning back to what he was doing “Have you talked to Jack lately?” 

“No he’s still getting settled,” Spot put the picture down “Said he’d call when everything was in order.” 

Jack left for Santa fe a couple of days ago. The past couple of months had been rough for their family, so they all had to lay low from the mob situation. Medda took Smalls to her family's house in California, Jack temporarily moved to Santa fe, and Spot, well Spot decided to live with Tony. Sure this place was a shit hole, and the elevator didn’t work. But it was a great place to lay low, and it had Tony. Which was good enough for Spot. 

He went to start unpacking again, but his phone started to ring. 

“No caller ID,” Spot turned to Davey “Should I answer it?” 

“Yeah it might be important.” 

Spot shrugged, answering it and putting it on speaker, “Hello?” 

_ “Is this Sean Conlon?”  _

“Yes it is.” 

_ “This is Twin Lakes General Hospital, we have you as an emergency contact for Anthony Higgins,” _

Spot’s heart leapt in his throat, “Yeah that’s me, did something happen?” 

_ “Yes, Mr.Higgins was admitted a couple of minutes ago.”  _

Spot gave Davey a nervous look, “I-....uh I’ll be right over.” 

\-----------

The drive to the hospital was torture. Spot and Davey drove in silence, the hum of the engine being the only noise. Spot was going as fast as he could without rear ending anyone, and yet it still felt like the car was going agonizingly slow.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Spot locked the car, and sprinted inside, leaving Davey behind. He stopped at the front desk, “Hi, I’m...uh I’m Sean Conlon here for Anthony Higgins.” 

“He’s in surgery Mr.Conlon.”

“What happened-” 

“ _ Sean _ ?” 

He turned around to a red eyed Sebastian Higgins, “ _ Sebastian _ ?” 

“They called you?” Sebastian asked, curling into himself. The kid had just turned 19, but he looked so small 

“Yeah I’m one of his contacts, did they tell you  _ anything _ ?” 

Sebastian nodded, “He-” 

Davey rushed in, “You  _ dick _ ! You left me!” He paused, looking at Sebastian and Spot, “I’m going to talk to the doctors, are you two okay to be left alone. I don’t think a fist fight breaking out would be the best option right now.” 

“I’m fine if he is.” Spot looked Sebastian who just gave a tiny nod

Davey took off to go find a doctor, and Sebastian continued speaking, “He got into an accident. Bad one too. His cars completely totaled.” 

“ _ What _ hit him?” Spot sat down, his eyes starting to water 

“A  _ semi _ , guy must’a slid on the wet pavement from the rain yesterday.” Sebastian laughed, “Who knows if it rained today instead of yesterday, like it was  _ supposed _ to, maybe Tony wouldn’t have gotten hit.” 

Spot couldn’t bring himself to laugh, “Is he going to be  _ okay _ ?” 

Sebastian started to respond, but Davey cut him off, “He’s uh….he’s in surgery. They’re saying he might not even-” Davey’s voice cracked “He might not even make it off the  _ table _ .” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

\-----------

Spot paced around the lobby. They’d been waiting for two hours, and no one had given them any updates. He’d started to pray to Tony, hoping he would hear him. 

_ ‘Come on Tonio, you’se gonna be okay. You’se  _ always _ okay. You can’t do this to me, I’m losing everyone I can’t lose you too,  _ please _.’ _

Sebastian had fallen asleep on Davey’s shoulder a while ago. The poor kid was a wreck, he had just found out his only brother is basically dying and there’s nothing he can do about it, to be fair Spot wasn’t much better off. He’d stopped crying, but only because Spot was pretty sure he had no more tears left to cry. The only way he was staying sane was by pacing the length of the room. 

“Is there anyone here for Anthony Higgins.” 

Spot whipped around, “Yeah...yeah we are, are there any updates?” 

Davey shook Sebastian awake, who looked around tiredly, before remembering where he was and jumping out of the seat, “Is he okay?” 

The doctor gave them all a sad look, “I’m sorry boys, but he was too weak, he didn’t make it off the table.” 

Spot’s heart stopped, the world around him blurred. Davey and Sebastian said something, but Spot didn’t hear it. He stepped back, the world swaying around him. He didn’t know what to do. 

So he ran. 

He ran, and ran, and  _ ran.  _ Ran until he collapsed, right out on the balcony. He sobbed, standing up and clinging onto the railing. He sobbed as his world collapsed around him. He stood there and cried, he cried harder than he ever had before. Soon enough that sadness turned to anger. Still crying he punched the balcony, and then he punched it again, and  _ again _ . He cursed the driver who hit Tony. He cursed himself for letting Tony drive home instead of picking him up. He cursed every entity out there for letting Tony die. 

He kept punching and crying until Davey came out looking for him, “ _ Sean _ !” He wrapped his arms around Spot pulling him away from the railing. Spot kept punching, he punched Davey hoping to get Davey to let him go. Davey just tightened his grip on him. Spot stopped punching, falling to his knees. 

“Davey I-” Spot looked at Davey. Davey’s eyes were red, and his hair was messy. Davey just nodded, and held Spot tighter. Spot leaned into the touch, and they both just sat there clinging onto each other until Spot spoke up, “ _ He’s gone _ .” 

Davey held him tighter, “I know, trust me I  _ know.”  _

Spot started at his hands in disbelief, the actual weight of reality finally hitting him, “Jack-” 

“I texted him, and sent Sebastian home.” Davey assured Spot 

“I can’t believe he’s actually  _ gone _ .” Spot’s throat was hoarse from crying, his voice sounded wrecked, and he was sure he looked about the same

Davey let out a choked sob, “I  _ know.”  _

“And I didn’t even get to tell him I loved him.” 

\-----------

_ It was on September 10th that Davey’s best friend was taken from him. _

_ It was on September 10th that Davey had to make the hardest phone call of his life _

_ It was on September 10th that Davey watched his friend fall apart.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Davey’s life changed forever.  _

\-----------

_ It was on September 10th that Snipeshooter lost his only brother.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Snipeshooter had to face his father alone.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Snipeshooter saw how much his brother truly meant to other’s.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Snipeshooter became an only child.  _

\-----------

_ It was on September 10th that Spot lost his best friend and the love of his life.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Spot had to go home to an empty apartment.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Spot realized Tony was the only thing tying him to a normal life.  _

_ It was on September 10th that Spot’s life ended. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get stuck on a chapter ig


End file.
